Luna
by mooniemouse27
Summary: Pensamientos profundos que llegan a su mente y que inundan su corazón. Luke's POV. Perteneciente al reto "La musa de la música" del foro El campamento Mestizo.


**Luna **

_by Gackt Camui._

** _Este fic participa en el reto "La musa de la música" del foro El campamento Mestizo._**

**Espero les guste :)**

* * *

**Luke´s POV**

Sentirse controlado por un Titán no era la cosa más hermosa que podía haberle pasado, por supuesto que no.

Su mente se empezaba a trastornar y mezclar con la de Cronos, viendo no sólo lo que tenía en frente o lo que hacía sino también lo que el Dios del Tiempo, padre de los Olímpicos, hizo hace eones. Crueldad pura, masacres enteras y el sufrimiento que había sembrado con el paso de su ser.

Se dio cuenta que era un mundo como aquel el que quería de vuelta, era un mundo como ese por el que él mismo estaba peleando. Momentos cortos de lucidez se le permitían pero aún así no pudo hacer nada, ya no podía hacer nada. Estaba bajo su control y muy pronto a despertar.

En esos ratos libres de aquella sucia conciencia, podía observar la Luna, ese astro que muchas veces miró a lado de sus amigas y de sus hermanos. Esa luna la representaba a ella: Thalía. Una luz en la obscuridad, su obscuridad y que ahora servía a Artemisa y no pudo evitarse el felicitarla porque había elegido algo mejor, su belleza se conservaría, ella viviría por mucho tiempo. La vida que una vez se le arrebato se le devolvía con creces, claro, si podían pararle. Si podían eliminar la amenaza que su propia existencia significaba.

Si así como él, ellos podían abandonar aquellos sentimientos que una vez atesoró y que ahora solo consideraba innecesarios. Si podían borrar todo rastro de ellos y clavarle una espada en el pecho.

Lo que sentía por Thalía, Annabeth, sus hermanos, sus compañeros en el campamento, todo poco a poco iba desapareciendo y sabía que el momento en el que lo hicieran por completo, estaba cerca.

A penas y podía recordar las aventuras que vivió a lado de sus mejores amigas, las travesuras que hacía con sus hermanos y los alumnos que aprendieron de él como defenderse.

Creó deseos, construyo esperanzas, forjó guerreros, rio y lloró con aquellos que ahora lo buscaban para borrar su existencia, aquellos que dudaban tan sólo en lastimarlo. Porque él fue un elemento valioso de sus vidas, del que una vez llamó hogar. Pero ahora no era nada más que un vil instrumento, algo necesario para hacer más daño, para destruir lo que una vez sus manos construyeron. Un cuerpo cuya alma cada día más caía en la obscuridad, cuya alma iba abandonándolo y una nueva se hacía su dueña.

Lo sentía por ellos y al mismo tiempo deseaba hacerles daño, pisotearlos, golpearlos hasta que una vez en el suelo no fueran capaces de levantarse nunca mas, para que se unieran a el y no tuviese la necesidad de seguir atormentandolos. Para perseguir un fin en comun y no enfrentarse nuevamente a esos rostros que le miraban con una terrible lastima, como si lo que estuviese viviendo le hiciese daño.

Como si tuviesen razón en todo lo que hacían y en lo que creían, como si él fuera el equivocado, como si él fuera el malo.

Como si él estuviese pensando en que tenían la razón y que sí, todo era doloroso y le abrumaba, pero era muy tarde y ya ni su padre podría ayudarle porque estaba seguro que el mismísimo Zeus ya había puesto un precio por su cabeza o como mínimo habría prohibido cualquier contacto divino con su persona. Lo típico en un Dios, ignorar los problemas de sus hijos, dejarlos a la deriva de un furioso río cuando ni siquiera habían aprendido a caminar, abandonarlos cuando más los necesitaban, cuando la esperanza de algún día ser reconocidos ya está por esfumarse. Esperanza que termina por extinguirse completamente y cría corazones como el suyo, lleno de rencor y odio hacía quien te engendra. Un corazón que desea sucumbir a deseos que no son en lo mínimo buenos, que desea solo la venganza y el sufrimiento de los que una vez lo dañaron.

**Abrazo la rosa desgarrada en mi pecho...**

La culpa lo embargó como siempre, como cada momento que tenía para pensar por sí mismo, como cada vez que un recuerdo llegaba a él. El dolor en el corazón se hacía más fuerte y su arrepentimiento también. Ese era el pago por algo que una vez deseó, el pago por una traición, por la ignorancia de saber quién era él y para que estuviera vivo. Un destino escrito que intentó cambiar a su favor que se había volteado así sin más, sin darse cuenta. Su corazón lleno de culpa por todo lo que había provocado -el daño, las lágrimas, la muerte- se estaba marchitando como una rosa, cada pétalo siendo desprendido por una alma que él había mandado al inframundo.

**Caigo en un mar carmesí...**

Al principio de su vida se había sentido orgulloso de ser hijo de un Dios, pero todo lo bueno se acaba y el era un claro ejemplo de aquello. La voz le decía cada vez que sentía culpa que todo era para poder obtener lo que siempre pidió pero al ver derramada la sangre que sus mismas venas llevaban, la sangre de sus hermanos, la culpa lo ahogaba.

**Sigo bailando sobre la pila de cuerpos hasta que muero...**

Cadáveres se apilaban a sus pies y el solo hacía lo que podía, caminar sobre ellos, porque los sacrificios eran para impulsarse, para llegar más lejos.

**La obscuridad hace desaparecer mi dolor porque no puedo regresar...**

Su mente estaba nublándose nuevamente y sabía quién era el culpable, un vistazo más a esa hermosa Luna que le traía bellos recuerdos inundados en culpa y se dejaba sumergir, caer de nuevo a esa obscuridad, a esa inconciencia en donde otro tomaba posesión de su cuerpo. Esa obscuridad que lo relajaba todo, porque mientras el otro destruía él estaba tranquilo, sin ningún pensamiento, hasta volver a ver esa Luna en el cielo.

**La Luna, a la que miraba fijamente dentro del titubeante calor, se borró.**

Aquella que poco a poco se iba alejando, desapareciendo de su vista, borrándose poco a poco como si estuviese reflejada en el agua y él hubiese pasado la mano por la superficie cristalina. Viendo ondear el agua, llevándose el reflejo de ese perfecto astro el cual le brindaba un poco de calidez a su marchito corazón.

* * *

Bueno pues espero este bien, les haya gustado y perdón las faltas de ortografía, pero mi compu no las esta detectando u.u...

Aun es 7 aquí donde estoy y espero que aún sea valido, me atrase por las fiestas :)


End file.
